Coke Bottle
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Momoi sudah tak tahan lagi. Apa sebenarnya perasaan Kuroko padanya. Sukakah? Atau tidak suka? Pemuda itu tak pernah memberikan kejelasan. Maka hari ini Momoi meminta penjelasan padanya dan Kuroko menjawabnya... dengan cara yang bisa dibilang tak biasa.


Sekelompok anak lelaki dengan rambut sewarna pelangi tengah sibuk mengejar satu bola berwarna oranye di lapangan yang biasa dipakai untuk street basketball sedangkan satu-satunya kaum hawa di sana menonton mereka yang sibuk meneteskan keringat dari sisi lapangan.

Di tangan gadis itu sudah terdapat enam botol minuman isotonik dan beberapa lembar handuk kecil yang siap dipindahtangankan jika keenam pemuda yang berada di lapangan itu sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka.

Merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi gadis itu –Momoi Satsuki—untuk melihat teman-teman lelakinya bisa bermain basket dengan senyuman menempel di wajah masing-masing seperti dulu lagi. Dan semua itu berkat kerja keras orang yang sangat disukainya selama _Winter Cup_ berlangsung, Kuroko Tetsuya atau yang akrab ia sapa Tetsu-_kun_.

Pemuda berambut biru itu sendiri baru saja melengkungkan jalur lintasan bola ke arah Aomine Daiki yang sudah siap menerimanya di dekat keranjang basket. Dengan cekatan, mungkin karena memang sudah biasa, anak berkulit hitam tersebut menangkapnya dan segera mencetak angka.

Ketika mata merah muda gelap Momoi masih fokus ke arah sang pemuda berambut biru langit di yang tengah melakukan fist bump dengan Aomine di tengah lapangan, sepasang muda-mudi lewat di pinggir lapangan tersebut. Suara tawa keduanya berhasil masuk ke telinga sang gadis hingga fokus gadis itu buyar.

Refleks, Momoi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan yang hanya numpang lewat tersebut. Pandangan gadis itu seketika berubah sendu ketika melihat pasangan itu bergandengan tangan dengan mesra melewati taman tempat mereka berada. Bahkan tak lama kemudian, si gadis memeluk lengan si pria dengan manja sembari meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang pasangan.

Oh, betapa ia ingin melakukan itu dengan Kuroko. Tapi mana mungkin bukan? Kalau pun mungkin, sepertinya tidak akan dalam waktu dekat. Berhubung si pemuda tak pernah mengatakan suka tak juga mengatakan benci pada sang gadis. Pemuda itu seperti... secara sengaja menggantungkan perasaannya.

Momoi menghela napas panjang tepat ketika pasangan itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya seutuhnya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk menuntut kepastian dari Kuroko dan jika ia memang tidak menyukai Momoi... mungkin sudah waktunya bagi gadis itu untuk _move on_...

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Ide fanfic ini resmi milik saya. Terinspirasi dari salah satu post yang iseng nongol di home di Fb

Warning: OOC, Post Winter Cup, kinda fluff, typo, DLDR!

Spesial untuk temen sesama ngobrol yaoi(?)ku yang kemaren request langsung, **Cempaka**. Hope you like it, cem-cem! :)

* * *

Momoi memberikan handuk satu per satu ke arah mantan anak-anak asuhnya yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tak lupa mereka mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata terima kasih pada mantan _manager_ mereka; oke, mungkin tidak semuanya 'mantan', ada satu orang yang masih merupakan anak asuhnya.

Tatapannya melembut ketika ia melihat keenam pemuda itu masih tetap bercengkerama sehabis bermain basket. Seakan mereka tengah melakukan ritual yang dulu selalu mereka lakukan; Kise akan mengatakan hal yang entah datang dari mana, Aomine akan mendelik ke arahnya sembari memberikan komentar pedas, Akashi tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, Murasakibara sibuk mengunyah _snack_-nya sambil menonton adu mulut yang biasannya akan menyusul, kemudian Midorima akan mengangkat batang kacamatanya sambil menggumamkan 'bodoh' ke arah mereka semua.

Momoi membereskan barangnya. Hari sudah sangat sore. Sudah saat ia menuju ke rumah. Setelah semua barangnya selesai dikemas, Momoi menyentuh bahu Aomine pelan dan anak itu yang tadinya sibuk adu mulut dengan Kise pun menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Aomine-_kun_," kata Momoi sembari menunjuk jam tangannya. Mata biru tua Aomine melirik jam tangan milik Momoi sebentar kemudian melirik Momoi yang entah sejak kapan melamun memerhatikan anak berambut biru muda yang tengah membereskan barangnya sendiri dengan pandangan yang... sulit dijelaskan.

Aomine mengerti pandangan itu. Sepertinya ia harus ambil tindakan sekarang. Dan dengan itu ia berkata, "Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku harus belanja untuk makan malam nanti."

Momoi kembali mengalihkan konsentrasinya pada anak berkulit hitam tersebut. Dalam kepalanya ia berpikir, kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine berkata begitu. Toh walau pun ia harus belanja, Momoi bisa menemaninya.

"Aku bisa menemanimu." Momoi memutuskan untuk menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Dalam hati Aomine menepuk keningnya imajiner. Kenapa gadis ini bodoh sekali sampai tak bisa menangkap sinyal darinya? Padahal biasanya ia punya pengamatan yang sangat tajam. Tepat ketika itu, Kise yang tengah membicarakan entah apa dengan Murasakibara melintas di samping Aomine.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menjadikan Kise korban dan mengikutsertakan anak itu dalam percakapannya dengan Momoi. Sebelah tangan Aomine merangkul leher Kise cukup erat yang membuat si empunya leher kesulitan bernapas.

"Aominecchi apa-apaan-ssu?"

"Aku akan pergi dengan Kise. Karena... uh, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami lakukan. Urusan laki-laki," kata Aomine asal. Mencari alasan agar bisa mengibuli Momoi sangatlah sulit dan sekarang ia mulai merasa pusing. Semoga saja gadis itu menerima alasannya yang payah itu, "Ah, kau pulang saja dengan Tetsu. Oi, Tetsu!"

Aomine berseru dengan lantangnya ke arah pemuda berambut biru langit tersebut. Yang dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya dari tas yang sejak tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menutup retsleting tas tersebut dan menyampirkannya di bahu.

Kedua alis biru mudanya terangkat. Menanyakan pertanyaan 'apa?' pada Aomine dalam diam.

"Antar Satsuki pulang ya. Aku ada urusan."

Masih dengan sebelah tangan yang merangkul bahu Kise, Aomine berbalik, menepuk bahu Momoi lembut sebagai bentuk ucapan 'semoga beruntung' khas seorang Aomine Daiki, dan segera melesai pergi dari tempat tersebut setelah mengambil tasnya dan tentu saja tas Kise. Sukses ia mengacuhkan protes yang keluar dari mulut cerewet sang model.

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Momoi dan berjalan perlahan ke arah gadis tersebut. Sang gadis sendiri masih terdiam melihat tingkah Aomine hari ini. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa ia salah makan? Tidak biasanya ia menurut saja waktu disuruh pergi membeli sesuatu.

"Momoi-_san_, mari pulang?" tegur Kuroko. Membuat Momoi berjengit karena baru merasakan keberadaan Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Momoi berubah gugup. Ia merasa tak sanggup memertemukan wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda di hadapannya maka dari itu, begitu Kuroko menegurnya, ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebelah tangan gadis itu bergerak menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinganya. Gadis muda itu bergumam, "Mmhm, a-ayo."

Momoi mengambil tasnya dan setelah pamit dengan yang lain, mereka berjalan berpisah arah.

Dalam hati Momoi berpikir, inilah kesempatannya untuk bertanya.

* * *

Perjalanan pulang dari acara reuni kecil mereka hari itu terasa sepi karena belum ada dari mereka yang berani buka suara dan membuka satu-dua percakapan kecil. Momoi menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, tengah mengumpulkan keberanian yang sejak tadi terus luluh dalam hatinya.

Lutut gadis berambut merah muda tersebut terasa bergetar sedikit. Sesekali ia melirik sosok pemuda yang berjalan dengan tenang di hadapannya. Ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasa. Seakan berjalan pulang dengan Momoi sama saja dengan berjalan pulang dengan teman lelakinya yang lain.

Momoi kembali menatap sendu ke arah trotoar di bawahnya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan kecewa yang hampir tak terdengar. Mungkin... ia tak benar-benar perlu menanyakan hubungan mereka pada Kuroko. Karena Kuroko sepertinya sudah jelas tidak menyukainya.

Tepat ketika itu, seorang wanita berpakaian seperti pelayan menyodorkan sebuah selebaran di hadapan Momoi. Kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang terulur di depannya, refleks Momoi berhenti seketika.

Kepala gadis itu terangkat dan melihat wanita pelayan tersebut. Kuroko di sampingnya juga sudah berhenti dan kini menatap Momoi dan wanita tersebut.

"Silahkan kuponnya, Kak. Kami sedang ada diskon untuk pasangan. Mungkin Kakak dan pacar Kakak ingin mencoba?" kata wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum profesional ke arah Momoi dan Kuroko. Momoi baru saja akan mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil selebaran itu sebagai bentuk penghargaan ketika Kuroko membuka mulut.

"Maaf, tapi kami bukan sepasang kekasih."

Tangan Momoi berhenti di udara. Dengan sangat cepat, gadis berambut merah muda lembut itu menarik tangannya kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Mata merah muda gelapnya melirik arah lain selain ke arah si wanita di hadapannya.

Wanita tadi terkesiap dengan sebelah tangan terangkat ke depan mulutnya yang terbuka sedikit. Kemudian kedua pipinya disapu warna merah muda pertanda ia malu. Dengan canggung sekaligus kikuk, wanita tadi membungkuk ke arah Kuroko dan Momoi sembari meminta maaf.

"Maafkan saya. Tapi mungkin, ini bisa dipakai untuk teman Kakak."

Kuroko mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda penolakan halus kemudian berlalu dari sana. Momoi mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah berderap sedikit, akhirnya Momoi berhasil menyamakan langkah dengan sang pemuda bayangan Teiko.

Dalam hati Momoi kini ada perasaan sedih, sedikit kesal, dan tentu saja kecewa. Dan sulit untuk menjelaskannya, tapi ada rasa seakan ada muncul lubang besar di hatinya dan membuat angin dari luar menembus masuk ke dalam. Bercampur semua perasaan itu menjadi satu hingga Momoi tak lagi bisa mengidentifikasi perasaan apa itu.

Momoi meremas tangannya sendiri. Ia ingin kejelasan. Jika perlu, di sini, sekarang juga.

Mereka berdua berjalan melintasi sebuah taman dan tepat ketika itu, Momoi berhenti. Kuroko yang melihat Momoi berhenti pun, kini ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Momoi.

"Momoi-_san_?"

Remasan tangan Momoi menguat dalam bentuk menguatkan ketetapan hatinya. "Tetsu-_kun_, sebenarnya... bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?"

Mata biru langit Kuroko melebar sedikit. Hanya sedikit hingga sekilas tak terilhat ada perubahan apa pun pada wajah lelaki itu. Ia tetap diam seribu bahasa dan perilakunya seakan menjadi lampu hijau bagi Momoi untuk melanjutkan.

"Tetsu-_kun_ tidak pernah bilang 'suka' tapi juga tidak pernah bilang 'tidak suka'. Tapi tiap kali aku bilang kalau aku pacar Tetsu-_kun_, Tetsu-_kun_ selalu menampiknya. Aku... kalau menurutmu aku mengganggu, maka aku akan menjauh, Tetsu-_kun_. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

Momoi sama sekali tak mengangkat wajahnya selama ia mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Kuroko. Kini bahunya bergetar hebat. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya ketika ia meluapkan seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam selama tiga tahun berturut-turut.

"Momoi-_san_, duduklah di kursi itu sebentar dan tunggu aku. Aku permisi sebentar."

Momoi menegakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya melebar. Sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. Ketika Momoi justru susah payah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan meminta kejelasan, Kuroko malah menyuruhnya duduk di kursi di sisi taman dan ia pergi?

Ini semacam penolakan jenis baru atau apa?

Momoi baru akan membuka mulutnya dan protes, tapi Kuroko justru terlanjur berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Rasa kecewa semakin menggumpal serta mengental dalam hati Momoi. Dengan lesu, ia berjalan ke arah kursi yang tadi dimaksud Kuroko dan duduk di atasnya.

Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya dan berbagai pikiran berkelebat dalam tempurung kepala sang gadis. Ia memang berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif. Tapi semua usahanya percuma. Ada suatu suara yang misteriusnya mirip seperti suaranya sendiri kini tengah membisikinya kalimat semacam 'dia menolakmu' atau 'menyerahlah mengejarnya' dan sebagainya.

Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata sang _manager_. Tapi ia tahan sekuat mungkin. Ia bukan gadis lemah. Butuh usaha lebih banyak dari sekadar yang tadi untuk bisa membuatnya menangis.

Sebuah tangan berkulit pucat tiba-tiba terulur di hadapannya. Di cengkeraman tangan tersebut, terdapat sebotol Coca-Cola. Botol kaca itu sudah dibuka tutupnya dan sudah dilengkapi dengan sebuah sedotan. Momoi terbelalak kaget melihat tangan tersebut dan sejurus kemudian, matanya mengikuti tangan tersebut hingga ia bertemu pandang dengan si empunya tangan.

"Ini. Minumlah, Momoi-_san_. Momoi-_san_ pasti haus," kata Kuroko. Momoi menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Ia sebenarnya memang haus. Tapi entah kenapa, Momoi jadi berpikir, kalau sekarang ini Kuroko tengah berusaha lari dari pembicaraan sebelumnya denga cara pergi membelikannya minum.

Momoi membungkus botol kaca tersebut dengan telapak tangannya dan mulai menyesap isinya perlahan. Tenggorokannya yang entah sejak kapan kering, kini kembali segar setelah dialiri cairan manis tapi sedikit menusuk tersebut.

Momoi berdiri dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah. Diam kembali mengisi atmosfer di antara mereka. Suasana berubah jadi canggung setelah Momoi meminta kejelasan tadi.

Mulutnya bergerak menyesap minuman di tangannya, tapi pikirannya tak fokus dalam kegiatan minumnya.

_Mungkin Tetsu-_kun_ memang tidak suka padaku..._

"Ano, Momoi-_san_?"

Momoi menoleh cepat ke arah Kuroko dengan kecepatan yang mungkin akan mampu mematahkan leher seseorang. Kedua alis gadis itu terangkat, tapi bibirnya masih tak rela melepaskan ujung sedotan. Gadis itu menggumam.

"Tolong dihabiskan minumnya," pesan Kuroko. Momoi memiringkan kepalanya dalam bingung. Sukses melepaskan ujung sedotan dari bibir tipisnya. Pesan Kuroko tadi terdengar begitu aneh di telinganya. "Lalu, kalau sudah habis nanti, tolong lihat botolnya sekali lagi."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar imajiner bertengger di atas kepala Momoi. Apa maksud Kuroko? Habiskan minumannya lalu lihat botolnya sekali lagi?

Momoi memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dan kembali menyesap minuman tersebut. Ia hanya menggumam pelan tanda menyetujui kata-kata Kuroko. Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan yang kini sudah memasuki area perumahan. Rumah Momoi kini sudah dekat.

Momoi iseng melirik botol di genggamannya. Mata merah muda gelapnya secara tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam di botol tersebut. Isinya yang sudah berkurang lebih dari setengah memudahkan Momoi untuk melihat.

Gadis itu menggoyangkan botol kaca transparan tersebut sedikit dan menemukan kalau sesuatu itu bukan berasal dari dalam botol dan tak bercampur dengan soda hitam di dalamnya. Benak Momoi kini dihantui rasa penasaran.

Dengan segera, ia menempelkan bibirnya kembali pada ujung sedotan dan menyesapnya sedikit. 'Sesuatu' berwarna hitam itu kini terlihat lebih jelas. Sepertinya 'sesuatu' itu panjang bentuknya. Momoi kembali menyesap minumannya. Kali ini hingga habis.

Tepat ketika itu mereka sampai di depan rumah Momoi. Keduanya menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar rumah Momoi. Kuroko menghadap Momoi yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan minuman hasil traktir dari Kuroko. Ada semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Sayangnya, karena terlalu fokus dengan minumannya, Momoi jadi tak menyadari gelagat aneh si pemuda.

Momoi mengangkat botol itu hingga sejajar matanya dan memutar botol kaca transparan tersebut hingga kini balas menatapnya di mata. Setelah beberapa detik melihatnya, mata Momoi melebar dalam aksi tak percaya.

'Sesuatu' berwarna hitam tadi adalah sebentuk tulisan yang –diyakini Momoi—ditulis oleh Kuroko sendiri dalam balutan spidol hitam; tentu saja Momoi tahu itu tulisan Kuroko, gaya tulisan tangan tersebut akan Momoi sadari di mana pun ia berada.

Tulisan itu sederhana. Huruf demi huruf _kanji_ beserta _hiragana_ dirangkai hingga membentuk seutas kalimat utuh. Tapi bukan tulisannya yang membuat Momoi begitu terkesima. Tapi justru makna dari tulisan tersebut.

'_**Zutto suki deshita**_**'**

'_**Aku selalu menyukaimu'**_

Momoi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang pemuda yang sepertinya menunggu reaksinya sejak tadi. Tubuh Kuroko bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam usahanya menunggu Momoi melontarkan satu-dua patah kata.

"Tetsu-_kun_, ini..."

"Ya, Momoi-_san_. Jawabanku atas pertanyaanmu tadi," jawab Kuroko, membaca pikiran Momoi bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyuarakannya. Lelaki itu terlihat santai dan sama sekali tak terpengaruh oleh apa yang tadi ditulisnya di permukaan botol tersebut. Tapi sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tengah gugup bukan main.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud untuk membuat Momoi-_san_ terluka. Aku hanya kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaanku," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke benda lain selain Momoi, "aku selalu mengelak saat dibilang pacar Momoi-_san_ karena kupikir kita memang belum resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lagi pula aku takut ada yang marah jika aku benar-benar mengiyakan..."

Momoi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan menyentuh tangannya. Tapi tidak membungkusnya dalam balutan tangannya yang lebih kecil.

"Tetsu-_kun_, ini sungguhan, kan? Kau melakukan ini bukan karena kasihan padaku atau—"

Kuroko tersenyum simpul ke arah Momoi yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium sebelah pipi Momoi dalam sebuah kecupan singkat namun hangat.

Sudah terhitung dua kali hari ini Kuroko membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti. Sebelah tangan Momoi yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tangan Kuroko kini terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya tepat di tempat Kuroko menciumnya tadi.

"Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, Momoi-_san_, apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan itu?" tanya Kuroko lembut. Matanya yang biasanya datar tanpa emosi apa pun, kini tengah membanjiri Momoi dengan sejuta kelembutan.

Momoi terdiam. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah hebat hingga ke leher dan ke telinga. Terlihat sangat lucu di mata Kuroko saat itu. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata Momoi itu pemalu juga?

Tangan Kuroko terangkat dan mengusap puncak kepala Momoi penuh sayang, "Masuklah Momoi-_san_. Sebentar lagi hari gelap. Aku permisi dulu."

Momoi menggumam. Masih dalam keadaan malu setengah mati. Otak gadis berambut merah muda itu pun masih sedikit kesulitan memroses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Baru ketika Kuroko sudah berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh, Momoi berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Te-Tetsu-_kun_!"

Kuroko berbalik dan menatap Momoi dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Apa... apa ini artinya kita...?" Momoi tak sanggup meneruskannya.

Kuroko kembali menunjukkan senyum lembutnya yang cukup jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Ya."

* * *

Aku tau harusnya update fic Multi-Roled Brother dulu, tapi ide fic ini mengalir jadi yaa gitu deh.

Entah kenapa ngerasa rada galau pas bikin ini hahaha. Cukup baguskah hasilnya cemmy? Pokoknya semoga cemmy suka ya, maaf kalo hasilnya gak memenuhi harapan cemmy DX

Well, Review please?


End file.
